Sonríe, estás viva
by monchovazquez96
Summary: Anne, tras perder a la única persona que le importaba hacia el final de la segunda guerra mundial, se decide a emprender un vuelo con él único objetivo de vengarse de quien le arrebato lo que más quería.


Ira. La ira más pura e instintiva que puede sentirse, mezclada con la más desgarradora de las impotencias la inundaban. La mandíbula apretada en una mueca de dolor mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por ella desde sus entrecerrados ojos pardos. El sol penetraba por el lateral izquierdo de la carlinga, dando de pleno en los instrumentos y en su regazo. Era cálido, casi agradable. Le relajaba un poco los espasmos producidos por el llanto contenido. Debajo de ella, una alfombra infinita de nubes. El altímetro a 13000m. Las 7.40 de la mañana. Faltaba poco.

Miró hacia lo más alto del océano de azules claros y naranjas intensos que se vovían blancos por momentos. Aún veía borroso, y le dolía la cabeza. Había bebido demasiado. Buscó el frasco de Pervitina y se tomó una cápsula llevándose la mano entera a la boca mientras su cabeza caía hacia atrás. Intentó poner la mente en blanco. Lanzó una mirada al envase. _"Permiso del Führer para drogarnos... Al final voy a tener que agradecerle algo al hijo de puta de Hitler..."_

El silencio de aquel infinito sólo era corrompido por la vibración del fuselaje y el ronroneo sordo del motor. Sollozaba y de vez en cuando gemía ligeramente, mientras dejaba caer la cabeza sobe el respaldo del asiento. Tenía que serenarse. Estaba ahí para redimirse. Ya no podía arreglarlo, pero quería venganza. Todo lo que iba a hacer no tenía más motivo que la satisfacción del odio más desgarragador que jamás le había comido el alma a ningún ser humano. _"Para... Para..."_ Sus gemidos se ahogaron en la inclemencia del tiempo que tardó en forzarse a dejar de llorar. Abrió los ojos con fuerza sólo para volver a cerrarlos por la enorme cantidad de luz que casi le quema las retinas. Llegó a dolerle. Puso la sombra de su mano sobre sus ojos y miró al frente. Lo vio otra vez en la esquina del panel de instrumentos, justo enfrente del control de potencia, y sus ojos se volvieron a clavar en ella. Nunca había entendido porqué parecía tan triste hasta ese momento. El mundo es horrible, y la existencia un estrella fugaz ahogada por la negrura del tiempo. Él lo sabía, y eso lo torturaba. Y aún así ese imbécil sonreía. Una puñalada le atravesó el corazón otra vez mientras su respiración se entrecortaba de nuevo. _"Capullo..."_

Nunca llegó a entender completamente que significaba aquello que siempre le decía. _"Sonríe. Estás viva."_ Consiguió esbozar un amago de ternura en su cara, pero la tristeza lo ahogó al poco tiempo mientras sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas. Tras acostumbrarse a la luz, se puso las gafas y la máscara de oxígeno. Cuando se vió serena, aún aturdida por el licor macerando en su estómago y por el inicio de los efectos de la pervitina, llevó las manos a la palanca central, y giró el avión sobre si mismo hasta que estuvo totalmente invertido. Empezó a otear y los vio a los pocos segundos a sus 11, unos miles de metros por debajo. Cientos de columnas de poderosísimos motores dirigiéndose en paralelo hacia ella.

Comprobó los seguros de los cañones. Bloqueó el del morro. Ese lo reservaba para ella. Quería ser precisa cuando la encontrase. Encendió la radio buscando alguna comunicación de los bombarderos. En el momento en el que la viesen e informasen, los cazas de escolta se abalanzarían sobre ella. _"Él no quemaría la ventaja de altitud hasta ver claramente el avión. En el primer momento que te sientas en peligro, debes huir." –_ La última frase le sonó con su voz. _"Hipócrita de mierda... El error fue mío... Tu tenías que estar lejos..." –_ Mientras pensabala radio se llenó de murmullos apagados por la estática. La habían visto. Ella la había visto. En pocos minutos, algún escuadron de P51 la estaría molestando. Tenía poco tiempo para decidir que hacer, y la idea de huir se le cruzó por la mente. Volvió a mirarlo en la foto.

Al dirigir su vista de vuelta al escuadrón de bombarderos, vió la pareja de cazas que ascendía hacia ella. En ese momento, el motor se caló. _"¡¿QUÉ!?"_ – Un grito se le escapó justo antes de que el pavor la inundase. Bajó la potencia a neutro de un golpe, y empezó a mirar todos los indicadores del motor. Tenía combustible, el aceite en nivel, las bombas de combustible estaban en línea... Y en ese momento se dió cuenta de que aún estaba volando en invertido. _"Joder, sin gravedad no llega gasolina al motor... Estás muy nerviosa Anne, tienes que tranquilizarte." –_ dió la vuelta al aeroplano, mientras un brillo se dibujaba por el filo de sus largas y esbeltas alas al compás de su giro. _"Es bonito..."_ \- pensó mientras iniciaba el arrancado.

Con cierta parsimonia, movió el control de potencia hasta el máximo, mientras inclinaba el avión hacia donde había visto los dos cazas acercarse. Seguían la misma trayectoria que antes, y estaban más cerca. El motor bramó e inmediatamente sintió su cuerpo pegarse al respaldo. Dirigió el avión directamente hacia los cazas. Apenas eran unos puntos a unos cuantos miles de metros algo por debajo de ella, pero brillaban como fuegos fatuos. Empezó el descenso ligero para un ataque frontal contra uno de los cazas.

Empezó a ganar velocidad en un descenso ligero. Un solo disparo a la carlinga, y a esa altitud no podría respirar, debía tener cuidado. Centró la vista en la mira digital y apuntó hacia donde venían los cazas. Según las referencias, estaban a 3 km. Vio a uno de los P51 empezar a disparar ráfagas, y algunas de las trazadoras que manaban de las alas. _"Son novatos..."_ Fue en ese momento en que la pervitina le hizo el efecto total.

El tiempo se ralentizó. El motor se volvió estática. Los aviones delante, objetivos de práctica. Su confianza se incrementó. El dolor desapareció. Una euforia de animal salvaje la envolvió. Y entonces, lo volvió a ver.

A menos de un metro de distancia a su izquierda, ahí estaba. Su Ta152, en paralelo al suyo, con sus alas dibujando una estela de un humo azul propia de un fantasma, y su morro decorado con letras doradas. _"... & Clyde"._ Casi era profético. Habían elegido ese nombre para asustar a todo caza americano que los viese en pareja y estuviese lo suficientemente cerca como para leer en su morro. El suyo, _"Bonnie..."_ Pero Clyde estaba muerto, y esta vez, Bonnie había sobrevivido. _"No es justo"._

No quería hacerlo, pero en su lenta percepción del tiempo, buscó la cabina y lo miró a los ojos. Los ojos más convencionales del mundo, y sin embargo, siempre había un universo entero en sus pupilas. Le daban paz cuando lo miraba. Pero no esta vez. No quedaba paz para ella en este mundo. Ambos lo sabían. Y aún así, la miraba con la más franca de las ternuras. La observaba directamente, fundiéndole el corazón, con esa mirada que siempre le echaba antes de entrar en combate. Como si todo fuese a salir bien. No le veía la cara entera, pero sabía que sonreía bajo su máscara. Y no podía soportarlo. Estalló en un grito de ira y furia mientras volvía a mirar al frente y sus ojos se inundaban. La máscara de oxígeno apenas le dejaba mover la boca, pero le daba igual. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas llenando la carlinga de la más visceral representación de la desesperación y la impotencia:

" _¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME DICES LA VERDAD NI EN MIS PUTAS ALUCINACIONES!? ¡NO VA A SALIR BIEN! ¡NO VA A SALIR BIEN PORQUE AUNQUE SOBREVIVA, TÚ SIGUES MUERTO! ¡NO SONRÍAS HIJO DE PUTA!"_

Nada más abrió los ojos cerrados por el grito, vió a los P51 avalanzándose. Esta vez, a mucha menos distancia. Casi podía ver al chaval del caza que le había disparado a tal distancia que las balas simplemente no le alcanzaron. Apuntó ligeramente por encima de él. Iba a más de 600 km/h. Una ráfaga corta, y tiró de la palanca hacia si con toda la fuerza que tenía.

El mundo la aplasó. Sintió todos sus órganos siendo jalados hacia el suelo como si se los estuviesen arrancando. Mantener los ojos en la mira le dolía, toda la cara se le desfiguraba por la fuerza de la gravedad. Empezó a perder visión hacia la mitad del giro, mientras sentía la trayectoria de las balas pasar por debajo de su avión. Cuando estaba en ascenso vertical, se relajó por un segundo en el asiento. Miró hacia atrás y lo vió. Al P51 al que había apuntado le había arrancado un ala, y caía dando vueltas sobre si mismo describiendo una parábola casi perfecta. El segundo caza, se había lanzado detrás de ella en el ascenso vertical. No había más de 500 metros entre ellos, estaba a su alcance. Y él seguía ahí. Pegado a ella. Casi sentía su presencia. Otra puñalada le atravesó el esternón, y la ira manó de la herida otra vez.

Encendió los sistemas de potencia de emergencia. Sólo podía usarlos minuto y medio antes de que el combustible de alto poder se gastase. Los escapes lanzaron una llamarada que se extendió hasta más allá de la cabina, pasando por encima de las alas. Miró hacia atrás en el mismo momento en que las trazadoras empezaron a volar sobre ella. Lo estaba dejando atrás, pero aún así, ambos se quedarían sin velocidad muy pronto. Y a esa altitud, el P51 caería antes. Dio golpes al elevador hacia delante y hacia atrás, esperando que no la alcanzase mientras lo dejaba atrás. En el momento en que vio que las alas del caza enemigo empezaban a dibujar el humo blanco de la entrada en pérdida, apagó la potencia de emergencia y bajó el motor al cero. Abrió los flaps, y tiró de la palanca hacia ella otra vez.

La maniobra fue perfecta. En el punto más alto del ascenso, el pecho del avión se puso mirando al cielo, y por un segundo, pareció estático en el aire. El morro se precipitó hacia abajo en un violento balanceo. Volvío a abrir la palanca de gases mientras cerraba los flaps. Vio al caza en su mira nada más terminar la maniobra. Estaba en una barrena, con la panza expuesta, girando sobre si mismo. Tenía un par de segundos hasta que, si el otro era un buen piloto, fuese capaz de recuperar el control. Se abalanzó como un águila, y no abrió fuego hasta que casi pudo ver sus juntas y remaches.

Las balas lo atravesaron por completo en el centro. Muy probablemente, le había dado al piloto. El P51 se resquebrajó en el aire, inmerso en una bola de fuego, humo negro y blanco. Se recuperó de la picada, y puso la mente en blanco. Ya había hecho la primera parte. Faltaba terminar el trabajo. Le temblaban las piernas y las manos, y probablemente también la voz. Encendió la radio en comunicación abierta, y empezó a transmitir a todos los bombarderos aún con la voz llorosa y rota, en un muy pobre inglés.

" _Mataré..." –_ su voz se quebró por un momento- _"Mataré a todo el que se me acerque. Sólo quiero a la comandante del 341."_ Dejó diez segundos de silencio antes de sacar fuerzas para volver a articular una frase. _"Tienes 5 minutos para aparecer, o derribaré a todos los bombarderos que pueda antes de ir a buscarte."_

No hubo respuesta. Durante 2 largos minutos, volvió el agónico silencio solo roto por el motor. Volvió a hablar _"Tenías que haber apretado el gatillo cuando tuviste oportunidad. Te compadeciste de mí, pero no de él... Mataste a la única persona que valía la pena en Alemania. Mataste a la única persona del mundo que me importaba..."_

La línea siguió en silencio. Tras otros dos minutos, se quebró, y empezó a llorar. Aún estaba confundida, aún veía borroso y tenía nauseas. Y él seguía ahí. Como un perro que no abandona a su dueño. Estalló en llanto mientras empezaba a gritar por la radio una última vez.

" _¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS ZORRA!? ¡LO MATASTE! ¡LO MATASTE! ¡LO MATASTE DELANTE DE MÍ! ¡TENÍAS QUE HABERME MATADO A MÍ! ¿¡NO ME DISPARASTE PORQUE ERA UNA MUJER!? ¿¡TE VISTE A TI MISMA EN MÍ!? ¡TE VOY A MATAR! ¡ME CONDENASTE A VIVIR SIN ÉL, Y QUIERO VENGANZA! ¡NO VOLVERÁS A ABRAZAR A NADIE! ¡NO VOLVERÁS A SENTIR A NADIE! ¡TE VOY A ARRASTRAR AL INFIERNO!"_

Mientras gritaba, se balanceaba en el asiento al tiempo que apretaba el estómago. Cuando paró, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Lloraba como no había llorado nunca. Las lágrimas bajaban por su cara y caían dentro de las gafas. Un gemido lastimero la desgarró desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Nunca había llegado a entenderlo del todo. No sabía por que él se habría enamorado de alguien como ella. Era bajita. Tenía poco busto. El pelo, tan indomable que tenía que llevarlo corto. Él... bueno. De la media. No era perfecto, pero tenía algo. Era callado, reservado. Nunca sabías que se le cruzaba por la cabeza. Ni siquiera podías intuirlo. Pero una vez conseguías te dirigiese una sonrisa, te robaba parte de tí. No podías volver a concebir el estar vivo sin que estuviese cerca. Lo necesitabas...

Y la oyó.

"Lo siento..." – miró hacia atrás de golpe y la vió. 200 metros, no más. En posición de tiro perfecto, el Mustang de morro morado que había estado buscando durante días. Todo volvió a ralentizarse, y lo sintió. Sintió a ese chico perdido y tímido acariciándola, abrazándola, besándola. Sintió la última vez que se había acostado con él. Sintió sus caricias en la espalda. Podía olerlo. Casi lo escuchó.

"Sonríe. Estás viva"

Cuando apretó el gatillo, el Ta152 había desaparecido. Sólo vio la sombra encima de ella. Cuando alzó la cabeza, vio la cara del horror. Los ojos llorosos, se veían vacíos. La miraba con indiferencia desde lo alto, con su avión deslizándose en espiral, invertido, sobre ella. Iba mucho más lenta que ella. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? La incredulidad dio paso al pánico. Al segundo, estaba detrás. Su motor había empezado a chorrear fuego por los laterales. Casi se la imaginó desbloqueando el seguro del cañón central, apuntando hacia donde estaría su corazón. Vio la muerte abalanzarse, sintió su aliento en la nuca. Y antes de cerrar los ojos, lo vio, pegado a ella, envuelto en un aura azul, mirándola en la más pura expresión de cariño que había visto nunca.


End file.
